


Your a 12, I need you to be a 7

by ThomasssShelby



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasssShelby/pseuds/ThomasssShelby
Summary: “Fuck” I muttered out as that same patriot player ran the length off the pitch, scoring a touch down resulting in my boyfriend threw himself around like he himself had scored the points.“You sir are a 12, I need you to bring it down to a 7”
Relationships: Chris Evans / Reader, Chris Evans / you
Kudos: 18





	Your a 12, I need you to be a 7

“Pass the ball” I screamed out into the crowd below as my wide receiver took a nasty hit, throwing him on the ground and the ball into the hands of a patriot.  
“Fuck” I muttered out as that same patriot player ran the length off the pitch, scoring a touch down resulting in my boyfriend threw himself around like he himself had scored the points. 

His love for Tom Brady was becoming extremely visible as he cheered and screamed his name, jumping and screaming with his brother as the stadium shook in celebration. If Tom offered him one night in his bed, Chris would 95% take that offers up right now. Renner was now stood, staring down at me, with thee must smug face anyone known to man. This was until Mitch Trubiky threw an incredible pass down the field, caught and scored by Miller, which resulted in me being the one jumping and screaming his name. 

Chris stilled, turning to face me, his cheerful expression swapped for a ‘fuck you' stare. Ignoring him, I continued to scream out Miller’s name whilst jumping, knocking into Chris’ large frame. Soon the three men that I was sat with, decided to crowd me, all sharing the same expression as Chris, a quick glance was shared between the three boys before Chris threw me over his shoulder and decided to jump about. Laughter spilt from your lips as you bounced on his shoulder, his laughter reaching your ears, adding to the rising blush on your cheeks. When he finally put you flat on the ground, the other two men decided to jump up and down squishing you between them causing laughter to be shared between all 4 of you. 

Finally, all 3 men settled down allowing you a break from their celebrations, Chris sensed you fatigue he pulled you into him, your back resting against his chest allowed you to rest your head back on his shoulder. Enjoying the comfort the two of you shared, you hoped neither team would score, allowing this moment to last a few moments longer. 

However your boyfriend's team has the best quarterback in the league, so sooner than you would have liked the Pats scored another touchdown and the man you had been leaning on, was now jumping and screaming. This celebration was tripled when the referee blew the final whistle, the Patriots had won, causing Chris, Scott and Jeremy to scream and jump around, celebrating with the fellow pats fans around them. As much as you hated your team for losing, especially to his, the enjoyment on his face makes it less painful.  
Soon the four of you headed out of the stadium to the car you all drove in, thus allowing the boys to drink as for once you decided to be the designated driver, allowing Chris to enjoy the game and the time with Renner before he left for LA.

Scott and Jeremy usually walked at a quicker pace, too busy in their conversation to realise that you and Chris were 300 feet behind them. Chris’s chest vibrated as he spoke with such enthusiasm about how his team had won that you could feel it against your side, the second you all stood to leave, he instinctively wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him.  
Turning in his arm you placed both of your palms on his chest before saying 

“You sir are a 12, I need you to bring it down to a 7” 

a smirk not leaving your face as you spoke, a smile on his blossoming when he heard what you were saying. You were too lost his giggling at his expression to notice that his eyes were focused on your lips, your words washing over his head completely Before even looking up, you felt his lips press against yours, quickly shushing your giggles and bringing you attention straight back to him. 

Like how most cliques are exactly that, gross and cheesy, his kisses do make the world go quiet and your stomach to twirl. However, your moment was ruined when your idiot friend and your brother in law shouting your names causing havoc, resulting in the two of you pulling away from each other, giggling and smiling. 

“I am now a 7, but a 12 somewhere else"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you are all okay xx


End file.
